Melody of the Wild Dance
by Ayame-knight
Summary: A school filled with jocks, hotties, the popular, sluts, nerds, semi-normal people, but mostly all of them are two faced bastards. I would say all, but my friends and I go there. We're the only people that would notice any of this. After all we have to be nerds when we go there, in order to keep our secret, a secret.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'mma do it, do it  
Like I wanna do it  
You gon' know me like, you ain't never known me before  
I'mma bring it, bring it  
I'mma give it, give it  
You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before **_

_**"Hello"**_

_**-Karmin**_

* * *

**? pov (point of view)**

A school filled with jocks, hotties, popular, sluts, nerds, semi-normal people, but mostly all are two face bastard. I would say all but my friends and I go there. Were the only people that would know. After all, we have to be nerds when we go there.

Well, let me explain, I'm Miki Supedo I have ocean blue hair and natural crystal blue white eyes, I'm a model, since  
and I quoted, "My looks are one of a kind." (A/n: since she love art i thought modeling would be good since it is a type of art and yes it is well to me anyways) I'm also the drummer/singer of the 'worlds greatest band, also known as BELOVEDxSURVIVAL, But since we go to a public school we're nerds so we don't have to deal with the paparazzi, crazy fans, and celebrity drama.

I live with my band mates in our mansion Kusulu Warai, Temari Hana, and Ran Shinzo.

Kusulu, she our bass players / Back-up singers and a comedian but at our school she known as El Tenshi the nerd. Temari is a guitar/ back-up singer, also the business owner of Dance of Senbonzakura Academy. Her nerd name is Pepe Akachan. Another is my best friend Ran, she lead singer/ piano player and also an Actress (because she dose alot of action movies so she really in good shape campared to the others) her nerd form is Dia Daiyamondo.

I Started to get dress as Su Kuroba. (nerd form) I had on my dull emerald green contacts, light green wig (though mainly appears to be blond) With a super baggy tie-die sweater, Thigh high colorful sock one pokka dotted the other striped, green shorts, convers, t-shirt, and had my hair down with a owl hat, and nerd glasses. I look at the time i still had half-an-hour left before I needed to leave, I decided to take a nap.

**Kusulu pov**

I woke up getting dress in pink blouse, plaid skirt, think black glasses with pink tennis shoes. I put my wig in a high one sided ponytail. I hid my golden blonde hair with a bleach blonde hair wig that were in pintails and my puke green contacts (A/n: sorry i dont kno her eye color) to hide my sun orange eyes. I when outside to feed my jet black hair snow white horse Rose and my sable mask ferrit Carrot.

**Normal pov**

When she got done, she went outside to the garden, (you have to pass through a tunnel made out of rare flowers to get to the garden) it was the most beautiful Japanese gardens ever seen word could never say how amazing it was, cherry blossen trees everywhere, large pond with crystal blue water. Koi fish, Archerfish, Cockatoo cichlid, Zebra pleco and many other swimming in the practice the bass for there new song, about 10 minute later she grap the keys to her yellow orange T-bird, then went to school.

**Ran pov**

I started to hear gushing water. I knew it was my waterfall that started to flow. I set it to go at 7 so it was my alarm clock. I got dress in plain short with suspenders knee-high gym sock with old convers and a yellow shirt and top it of with my nerdy glasses. I put my orange wig in two braids that hide my pink hair and golden yellow contacts to hide my bright pink eyes.I went outside to feeed my liger Simba and snow leopard Kiala. I started to play games with them for 10 minute then grap my key to my old crapy sea green looking roll royce.

'Can't wait for more pain from two face bastards, yea...' I thought.

**Temari pov**

I woke up at six and got dress in about ten minute in light purple converse, socks, zebra short with suspenders, zebra shirt and beaded colorful necklace and big nerd glasses. I hid my purple hair with my orange brown wig and soft purple were hidden with disscustibg periwinkle contacts. I look at the clock to see so much time was left, since  
school started a 7:30 A.M. i decided to ride Tiny (pet elephant) around the 1000 acers woods with my koala Yonyshi we travel almost everywhere since we pass my nerd house and the others (the manshin in the wood yea it is and the nerd house which are there too it just the tree are so high you cant see them) As we got back, I got off Tiny grap the  
key to my 1969' VW bug, then when to school 5 minute before school started ' Let my bullying begin.

**Miki pov**

I felt something wet on my cheek, which was waking me up. I slowly open my eyes,to see both my pet wolves

**Normal pov**

One wolf was jet black with a snow white crescent moon on it forehead named Shadow with blood red eyes, the other was snow white with jet black crescent moon on the forehead named Illumination with crystal blue both had sterling silver ancient looking necklaces with a 20 carat diamond in the center, they also had sterling silver anklet (shadows back right leg, Illumination back left leg)

"What do you want?" Miki asked.

They look at the built in radio that was close to her swinging bed (which hang half way down her wall). I look with them to see I had 10 minute before school started.

"Thank you."

I started to get up, grap my keys to my black two door Jeep Rubicon.

**Miki pov**

"Good-bye Shadow, Illumination"

I Started my car and took off. 'Yea... another day of school it my lucky day."

* * *

**Thank you for reading**  
**I don't own Shugo Chara**


	2. Please Read

Dear Readers,

Okay, guys I know that it been a while.

Sorry about that, My family just got me a car, but in order for them to be able to pay for it they going to get rid of the internet. Since it my last year in school, I'm going to be very busy I try to go to star buck or McDonald to update the story. I update daily until I don't have any internet anymore so expect an update for all the story that i have so far wish me luck.

_For Those reading Your Betrayal Shall lead to my Revenge, tonight I might do an all nighter to start update that. Don't worry I'm Almost dose rewritting it so we should be good._

-Ayame-knight


	3. Chapter 2

**I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask**  
**Give you all I am**

**I can do it**  
**I can do it**  
**I can do it**

**But I'm only human**

**"Human"**

**-Christina Perri**

* * *

**Normal pov**

"Ohh... look who here."  
"What losers."  
"Can't they go die or something."

**Kusulu pov**

"Wow... don't they have something better to do?" I said as I look at my friends.  
"If we did die, they be crying there eyes out." Temari said.  
"What two faced people."  
"Come on guys." Ran said.  
"Fine..." Everyone said

**Normal pov**

As they started walking off Miki fell. Her paper flying everywhere and crash on the floor.

"Hahaha"  
"Suu, are you okay?"  
"Yea, you should know a lot gonna be needed to if they wanted to get to me."  
"We know, but it never bad to worry. Right?"  
"Yea, I know. Thanks, by the way."

_"Will El Tenshi, Dia Daiyamondo, and Pepe Akachan ,Su Kuroba, come to the office. Agian, Will __El Tenshi, Dia Daiyamondo, and Pepe Akachan ,Su Kuroba_ come to the office.

As they walk to the office, the lady said. "Meeting in the staff room." There was a few other student there, but were confused.  
'Why would four loser need to go to a staff meeting.' they all though.

They walked to the Staff room, that was outside the school (A/n: Staff room = Grand Green house) as the for girl were waiting on the outside.

As they walk up a scanner became visible. Still weird that they have this, but it is very helpful. Since no one is able to break in, with also the bulletproof window are helpful

"Good to finally see you girls." said a woman voice.  
"You too Il." the four said together.

Il Akuma was the girl manager. "Well why not get this meeting stated. Okay, now you all have a consort on a tv show where your going to announce the contest."  
"What contest?" Miki asked.  
"Oh right, I didn't tell. Your going to a school, where you will be hanging out with the student the range is elementary to high school around the world. Your going to practice after school. The show is Saturday live also we be leaving school again."  
"Individual jobs?"  
"Yep, for how long you guys are gone is uhh... Temari, your going to England for business meeting for about a week. Miki you going to Paris for Fashion Week about a 2 weeks, Ran you going to Rome to schedule for the movie you have over there for about a week too, and Kusulu you going to Miami for the weekend show over there."  
"When will this be?"  
"It be about a week after you hang out with the winning school."  
"Who are you going with?"  
"I be going with Temari."  
"Also I told the teachers already, they will get you work ready for you as soon as possible."  
"Kay."  
"Now off you go and good luck with everyone."  
"We try as they walk to there classes."

* * *

**Thank you for reading **  
**i know this chapter was boaring but it will get better **  
**I don't own shugo chara**


	4. Chapter 3

As the girl walk to the class, it was it was the middle of the second period class. It didn't mean that everyone was in class. The girl had part ways, as the locker was located in different places of the school.

**Pepe (Temari ) POV**

As I headed to my locker, there were every few people who where there. I saw someone who I didn't want to see the most irritating guy that there every live. Well, one of many. Being considered the most popular guy in school, Musashi Shitometaru.

Trademarks are He has blue eyes, green hair, and wears glasses which was said that he inherited from his mother, being somewhat scrawny, having little muscle, and being rather thin. In spite of this,is considerably tall, standing at 5 feet 10 inches I keep walking to my locker, but he happen to be standing in front of it.

"Ahh, Pepe there you are." He said.  
"Can I help you with something?" I said.  
"Yea, actually I..." started to tone him out, but then.  
"Musashi, baby!" a high pitch voice called.

**Musashi Pov**

'Please don't tell me.' I turn to see one of the sluttish girl in this school Nana. This girl was so annoying she never leave me alone.

"Musashi, when are date? Hun."  
"I told you we are never going on a date! Ever."  
"And why not?"  
"Because I'm in love with someone else!" I did mean it even if she didn't know me.  
"Who? She can't be as pretty as me."  
"Someone you don't need to know."

Temari, _BELOVED×SURVIVAL_ guitar player. She smart, own a business, has the most one of kind eyes that you ever see, said to sweet, kind, caring, and pure of heart. Her singing is Silky, calm, and a smoky touch to defined her voice. Don't get me wrong, because the other guys also fell for the other girls in the band, but it not surprising how can you not fall for them. I world do and thing to meet them.

"Baby, baby, hun, baby."  
"Huh..."  
"You were spacing out."  
"Would you stop that! Just leave me alone!" I turn to crash into someone, it turn out to be the nerd. 'Oh, I forgot about you.'  
"Watch were your going." The slut yelled at Pepe, even thought she bump into her.

**Pepe (Temari) POV**

"Slut much." I muttered.  
"What you say?"  
"Why can't I be a pretty at you." I said sarcastically.  
"Good."  
'Wow, this girl is one hell of a baka.' I thought.  
"Make sure you don forget about me!" The slut ran off.  
"Dam that girl."  
"Speaking of which, what about that girl that you love?"  
"What, why you bring her in you jealous?"  
"No I want to as a question... is the girl famous?"  
"Huh, I don't think a girl who here, that won't say yes to you. Will except my friend and I, but I don't think that going to happen."  
"Yea."  
"Who?"  
"Temari, _BELOVED×SURVIVAL."_  
"Hmm."  
"What?"  
"Nothing." She said. "It just I never get why you're so conformable telling me these thing."

When her phone when off, it started playing a Clarinet version of Demons by Imagine Dragons. She look to see that she got a text, when she saw who is was she got a smile on her face, and gave a small giggle. Walk pass Musashi, he decided to grab her phone. When he saw the text, it had a picture of a guy with black, messy, wavy hair that is tipped with a maroon red color. He has red eyes, and wears black and red collars on his neck. His clothing consists of red and black color combinations and patterns. He wears a short, mid-chest black jacket with a tan hood. he was quite handsome, that also said _I miss you babe :)._

"Who is this guy?"  
"No one, you need to know! Now give me my phone!"  
"Tell me."  
"Why do you care?"  
"I'm a guy that must know everything, and include this."

Since Pepe barely could reach a few inches from his hand, she gave up in defeat. o

"Kay, he my boyfriend now give me my phone."  
"Age?"  
"18." and with that he handed he the phone, before she walk the corner she stop in her track. "Oh, so you know Temari not into guys that need to know everything."

* * *

**El (Kusulu) POV**

I look around to see for some reason about maybe 20 to 25 girl in my hallway and to my not surprise. I understood why, it was Rhythm. He is a tall teenage boy with with long violet hair that reaches to his waist. He wears a baby blue beanie, long-sleeved shirt, blue vest, and jeans. On his feet are white shoes and blue soles. Around his neck, he has a pair of blue-black headphones, very handsome, and most of the girls who see him fall for his looks tall at 6 feet and 1. One of the most wanted guys in this school, I just walk to my locker trying avoid everyone, I kept on walking. Once there I saw Rhythm walking thought the hall stopping at each girl being the biggest flirt out there. There hugging, kissing, and many other thing. It not surprising if he can't be faithful to a girl.

"Rhythm! Baby!" Sadly a female voice everyone knew said.  
'Oh! God! No!' I though.

Everyone knew that voice it was none other then the slut Yua. Every girl love Rhythm, but it never worth being it if the slut was around, so each left. I stayed since I haven't gotten all my stuff yet, so I got the worse of it.

**Rhythm POV**

I saw each girl leave, damn it. I look around to see if there was a way to escape. My eyes search and search. I notice a white snake was on the floor inside. 'Perfect timing.' Calling out to it, I was able to get to crawl up this girl leg. It didn't take long for her to notices it.

"Ahhh..." Yua scream. She kick her leg, which sent it flying.

**El (Kusulu) POV**

"Ahhh..." I look to see that Yua screaming, and kicking her leg I notice that she had a snake.

"Hmm... haa... haa..." I tried to hold onto my laugh, until I saw that the snake high in the air, I ran to catch."

**Normal POV**

As Kusulu ran to catch the snake,as Yua ran off scared off her mind. Lucky, she was able to catch it.

"Are you okay?" she asked the snake as it warped around her arm.  
"Your not afraid of it?" Rhythm question.  
"Why should I be."  
"Well most girl are."  
"Think of the word that you used."  
"Hmm..." you could tell that he was confused, with the expression on his face.  
"Most not all, that don't mean you should expect every girl to be like someone else." She said as she walk to the window to let the snake go. "Now go, it not safe in a place like here."

_You should have known the price of evil,_  
_And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah._  
_No one to call, everybody to fear,_  
_Your tragic fate is looking so clear, _  
_yeah Oooooh, it's your fucking nightmare!_

"Oh, what song is that?" But she already knew the answer.  
"Don't you know music?"

But she didn't give an answer.

"Pathetic, it called nightmare by Kusulu from BELOVED×SURVIVAL the best one from the band. A voice that bit British, with a touch of rebellion in it." You can tell by the change in his tone that he had feeling for her.  
"It sound like you're in love with her." He said nothing but the faint blush on his face gave it away, "Your pathetic, you know that."  
"Yea, but at least I'm not going to grow old by myself."  
"Think whatever you want, I have a boyfriend, so I don't care."  
"Oh really? What does he look like?" She pulled you her phone and when to he picture to him.  
"His name is Kent, age 22."

Kent is very tall and has light brown hair that is tipped with green, and styled messy. Kent has green eyes, and wears thick black half-framed glasses. He is usually seen wearing a black long coat with buckles all over the left side of his body. Over the right part of the chest area are green clover decorations. His clothing usually consists of green and black color combinations. Rhythm had to admitted that the guys was pretty good-looking, but he knew that he was hotter.

"There no way that guy is your boyfriend."  
"Believe anything you want." she said as she walk off.

* * *

**Dia (Ran) Pov**

'I guess it time for some acting practiced.'

I walk into my class and started to hear whispers.

"Man the nerd is here..."  
"Why do we have to have her in our class."  
"Can't she dress in something at least better."  
"Yea, I know right even the slut dress better then her and they wear like nothing."  
"Compared to her I dress like models, but nothing can compare to Miki."

'Funny how they say she has no fashion sence, let see show my acting skill are coming along.'

"Look how upset she is, pathetic."

'Damn, my acting skill are getting good. Well I did win the best actress for the Oscars, so...' But without knowing it, I crash into someone. "Oh come on out of everyone him.'

"I-I'm sorry."

The guy I ran into was Daichi. Who has the appearance of a soccer player. He wears a white sweatband around his head with a yellow star on it, yellow and white sneakers, white shorts, and a yellow t-shirt. He has mint-green hair and light brown eyes. His body is very toned and well-developed due to him be the school all-star.

"Dammit..."  
"Why do you ha..." but was cut off

_Kono mama tsuredashite yo _  
_Chirikuzu to ryuushi no hashi tsunagiawasete _  
_Tsukuridasu wa wo nozokikomeba _  
_Sono tabi ni katachi wo kae _  
_Mawari hajimeru _  
_Mata watashi ni sou deau tame ni_

Then I relied that was my song (A/n: her has a singing of a strong pure emotional voice that was natural like she didn't try)

"Oh I didn't know you like that song Daichi."  
"Well it is from the hottest girl out there."  
"Oh, you prefer Ran?"  
"Yea, I'm going to make her mine one day."  
"I was able to keep my composer, but in the inside I was laugh like a maniac.  
'Like I ever date someone like him."  
"Dia?" I turn around.  
"Yes?"  
"There someone to see you."

That was when the door open up, I see a tall young man. He has silvery blue hair that becomes darker at the tips, it is styled somewhat messily. He has light blue eyes with a hint of a black spade clip on the left side of his hair, which keeps the hair on that side away from his face and tucked behind his ear. Beneath his left eye is a small blue spade. His clothing consists of blue and black color combinations. Every girl was drooling just at the sight of him.

"Ikki, what are you doing here?"  
"What I can't come to see you."  
"No, it not that, it just I'm at school."  
"Actually, Dia," The said girl look at her teacher. "You are excuse to hang out with him, least for the period."  
"But..."  
"Don't worries I give all you stuff to your friends, okay."

"Before she gave an answer Ikki kiss her right on the mouth, and every girl there was ready to kill. It was quite, but still sweet. Then her pick her up bridal style. but before they could leave.

"Wait!" They stop.  
"What?" Ikki question.  
"Why did you kiss that thing?"  
"You mean the girl in my arms, then that easy she my girlfriend." Ran just blush and they walk off.  
"Oh my she so lucky." There single female Teacher said. "Hmm, now if time for class."  
"I bet she payed him to do that."  
"Right like anyone would actually date her."

**Daichi POv**

'Damn, that guy he was hotter then me! There should not be a guy hotter then me.'

* * *

**Su (Miki) POV  
**

For some reason I walk thought the hallway and it was quite, but when I thought about it that didn't make much sense. Either way, I didn't mind, but someone had to rain on my parade.

This person considering that he a sexy guy that most girl love and guy look up to just being about 5.8 feet He also has golden eyes and dark blue hair, that had his hair in a way that look like her had car ears. He wears a sleeveless black leather shirt and a silver cross necklace with black shorts and a silver chain.

'Out of every one here, why did it had to be Yoru?' I thought.  
"To think I run into you here." He said.  
"If you didn't know, I came form the offices, so that why you see me here."  
"Yea, whatever."

I just kept on walking, but this guy just kept on following me. I stops in my track and turn around, "Can I help you with something?" I asked irritated.  
"No, there nothing particulate."  
"You are seri..." but I didn't get to finish my sentect since i was pick up from behind be strong arms, "What the?!"

I turn my head to see who is was turn out is was Tome. He had short, dark yellow hair that is tipped with a little bit of orange at the ends with a black head band. He wears a feather necklace around his neck. He wears a black and orange, stripped shirt with a black, short-sleeved jacket. Around his waist he wears a yellow scarf. He also wears black, tight jeans, a silver belt with a checkered pattern on it, and a pair of black shoes. His eyes are a combination of dark green on the top, orange on the bottom, yellow in the middle of the orange, and a round, back pupil.

"Put me down." I complained.  
"Nope."  
"Babe, put me down."  
"Fine, on one condition."  
"And what would that be?"  
"Sing."  
"What? Why?"  
"That my condition."  
"Fine."

Yoru POV

I saw a guy walking up behind this nerd, trying to be sneaky. I didn't really care.  
"you are seri..." the guy pick here up what the once, she relive who it was.  
"Put me down."  
"Nope."  
"Babe, put me down."  
"Fine, on one condition."  
"And what would that be?"  
"Sing."  
I thought, 'He want the thing to sing, man I got to get out of here.' then started to walk off.  
"What? Why?"  
"That my condition."  
"Fine." But before I left in range, I heard her voice.

_In this empty room, on my own, all alone _  
_Watch the sunset overwhelmed by the moon _  
_And as i feel loneliness_  
_ Smear with the darkness I hum this melody_

Her voice was an emotional weak whisper like that was strong, most people have heard it. To think that voice belong to her.

Only if she was amazing as Miki, then I would maybe giver the time of day.


	5. Chapter 4

**Maybe you're right, maybe this is all that I can be**  
** But what if it's you, and it wasn't me?**  
** What do you want from me?**  
** What do you want from me? **

**"WDYWFM"**

**-The Neighbourhood**

* * *

With everything that happen during the day. Going to their next class which happen to be Advance Bio.

**Nikaidou-Sensei POV **

Scratching my orange brown hair, and taking off glasses to rub my eyes.

"What am I going to do about those boys they're failing this class? There only one thing to do." Man I didn't want to do this.

**Bring ring  
The Bell Rung**

Taking attendant good 'There all here.'

"Suu, Dia, Yoru, and Daichi, I would like to talk to you after class, if you don't mind." They all look at me.  
"Can we asked, why?" Daichi asked.  
"It nothing big, just stay."

"Eww..."  
"That gross!" I look to see Saaya and Lulu (A/n: miki and ran deal with) looking at each other, than I notice everyone looking at he Objectives, that were on the board.  
'Dissecting a Pig is not the gross thing there is.' I thought.

**Normal POV**

"Hey, Suu?" The said girl look at Pepe.

Suu look at Pepe.

"Yea?"  
"Can you partner up with me. I need to ask you something."  
"Sure you don't mind, do you?" She look at her best friend."  
"No, I partner up with El then." The four when to a lab station in the back of the room.

**Dia (Ran) POV**

I waited along side Kusulu, as she was telling me some joke about how girl were brain ninjas. (A/N:it help watch Dane Cook) I was laughing, and you now when it was funny since the people who were next to us tried to hide their laugh.

**Pepe (Temari) POV**

"So? What did you need to asked me?" Miki asked.  
"Well, since the business was doing so good. I though, I going to need a to promote it person for it. I was wondering if you like to do it."  
"But is that a good idea."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well having a close person, that what I mean."  
"Oh, yea, it be fine I asked Il about it and she agreed."  
"Oh, so what were you thinking?"  
"I was think a photo shoot or a commercial."  
"But wouldn't Ran be better for the commercial."  
"Yea, I though about it, but since she going to be gone for the movie, then I need someone else."  
"Oh, well then. Yea, I don't mind."  
"Good, I give you more detail on what were planing."  
"Girls your pig." Nikaidou-Sensei said.  
"Yea." The two girl said.

**Normal POV  
**

Not long after the four girl were done with everything, but since it was going to be a week that the other classmate at least a week to get it done. With about ten minute left in class every, the just started to talk to each other.

"Nikaidou-Sensei?." Said Ran  
"Yes girls?." He answered.  
"Do you mind if we leave for the rest of the time?"  
"I don't mind, but where are you going?"  
"Maybe the table that outside the office." Kusulu Answered.  
"Okay, but remember that I need to talk to you two after class." He said as he pointed at Miki and Ran.  
"Okay, we be back when the bell rings." Miki replied.  
"Okay."

With that said the girl made their way to the table.

"Okay, since we have a performance this Saturday, we need to know what song were singing, and what were going to sing for the school." Ran said.  
"Hmm..."  
"How about Turn Up the Music (A/n: Lemonade Mouth)  
"Yea, that be good. Okay but what else?" Miki asked  
"I say that at the school where should all sing a song." Kusulu said.  
"Hmm good, so we need to pick a song."  
"Yea got it! Everyone turn to Ran. All About That Bass (A/n:Meghan Trainor)  
"Just be Friends?" (A/n: Luka Megurine)  
"It your song so you pick anything you want."  
"Okay then, yea, Just be Friends, now it let is El and Suu." The two look at each other.  
"I sill don't know, do you have one?" Miki said.  
"I was thinking Paper moon." Kusulu said.  
"Oh good one. Suu?" Ran intervene.  
"I will never let you Down."  
"Okay, we meet after school."

**Ring Ring**

"And just in time, come on Dia we have to get back."  
"Yea, I know."

The two walk to the previous class to see Yoru and Daichi there waiting.

"So... what did you want use for?"  
"Well uh..." He fell guilty for doing this. He knew that they were already busy with their work, but he had not other choice.

"Well, you see I need you two to tutor these boys."

Everyone there stood there pale, and it was like you could see the soul leaving their bodies, but Miki regain her composer first.

"You can be serious! Your kidding right?"  
"We don't need tutor were fine." Yoru jump in.  
"Oh really? What your grade in this class?"  
"Uh around 70.0%?" He said hopefully.  
"No, you have a 13.6% in the class." Nikaidou-Sensei corrected.  
"Uh and mine?" Daichi asked.  
"You have a lower score then him." Both the guys faces paled.  
"Sorry girl, but you're the only hope they have." Nikaidou-Sensei said.  
"But you know that were way to busy with work." Miki argued.  
"Yea, and I'm going to be leaving for a long trip, so I can't there had to be someone else." Ran Intervene.  
"No, If I partner them with a girl, I don't think they be doing any work. All the guy don't have the greatest grade in the class." Nikaidou-Sensei answered.  
"but... there has to be something that you can do."  
"I though of everything but you only thing left. Please!"  
"Grrr FINE!" Miki yelled.  
"What your agreeing?" Ran asked.  
"It not like were going to get out of it."  
"I know, but still..." She look at her best friend and knowing that same thing, "Fine, but on one condition. We tutor until the semester end, they take a test that they fave a change to pass the class. If they don't the there no hope for them."  
"Okay, what about you guy and might I add that if you fail then you have to repeat the class."  
"The end of the semester is in two month." They sadly agreed.

* * *

**Hey there guy **  
**Review, Fav, and Follow **  
**I don't own shugo chara**


	6. Chapter 5

_All the writers keep writing what they write_  
_ Somewhere another pretty vein just dies_  
_ I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_  
_ That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me_

_"Light 'Em UP"_

**_-Fall Out Boy_**

* * *

**Normal POV**

With the guys leaving the room, and that there teacher didn't have a class four period, they were lucky.

"So, we going to have to tutor them after school?" Ran said.  
"Look like it, but how are we going to practice for the show Saturday?" Miki question.  
"Crap, I forgot about that!"  
"You and your memory loss." Ran rub the back of her head giving a forces smile.  
"Hey, can you call for Kusulu and Temari to come?" Ran asked there teacher.

One the two showed up, they told them of what just happen.

"So.. when are we going to rehearse?" Kusulu asked.  
"You can during me class." Nikaidou-Sensei intervene.  
"I don't know, it take ten minute to get to the studio. We only have half an hour, that to little to practice."  
"How long to you practice?"  
"At least and hour or two." Temari said.  
"Well, we have no choice. We tutor them then head home, and after that, leave, practice on the the fifth floor." Miki said.  
"Yea, that be the only time that we have."  
"You own us one." All the girl said as the walk out the class.

* * *

As time when by, it was already lunch time. Miki and Ran decided to stay at the school to eat lunch. While Temari and Kusulu decided to go out together. Want some wing they when to Buffalo Wild Wings, then went to a park to eat.

_"Oww..."_

Both girl look around to see a guy pulling in a girl hair. Both wore a uniform, they much have gone to a different school.

_"Please stop."_  
_"Shut up would you you slut! How could you cheat on me!?"_  
_"I-i never cheated on you."_

Temari couldn't take it anymore.

"Call for help!" She told Kusulu, then she ran over to them, with a dark ora around her. "Leave her alone!"  
"Stay out of it." The guy yelled.  
"Sorry, but I can't leave it. Now let her go!"  
"Or what?"  
"I make you."

The guy let go of her, Kusulu when to the girl side and took her to the bench they were at. As for the guy, he ran straight at Temari ready with a punch, but she just stood there. The guy sent his fist at her, but missed. She gave a roundhouse kick right to his face leaving a him unconscious, and a shoe print on his face, leaving him there. Then she when to the girl.

**Else Where**

_"Shut up would you you slut! How could you cheat on me!?"_  
_"I-i never cheated on you."_ Rhythm look around, but saw nothing. He knew something was wrong.  
"Musashi, you hear that?"  
"Yea."  
_"Leave her alone!"_ They heard a familiar voice say.  
They finally spotted what was going on. 'What does she think she doing?' Rhythm thought.  
_"Stay out of it." The guy yelled._  
_"Sorry, but I can't leave it. Now let her go!"_  
_"Or what?"_  
_"I make you."  
_"Dude, we have to help." They both nodded. Yea, they didn't like the girl, but that didn't mean that they were going to let the girl get beat up, but stop when the saw the girl kick the guy down then when to the other.

**With The Girl**

"Is you okay?" Temari said.  
"Yea, just a few bruises, but I should be find."  
"Can you hand me my bag." With her bag she look thought it to find her small first aid kit and fix the girl right up.  
"Is she okay? The two look behind them to see Rhythm and Musashi there.  
"Yea, she find." Drawing the attention to the girl she definably had a deep red blush on her face look at the two.  
Musashi look at El seeing her bandage the girl up, with out a problem.  
You did a decent job bandaging her up." But in real it was definably seem that a expert had done the job.

It wasn't long until they heard a sirens coming close.

"Musashi, can you go get them, and Rhythm can you check if the guy is awake." Kusulu told them.

The two guy strangely did what they were told, as they don't like to be told

"This the girl?"  
"Yea."  
"Okay, were going to take her to the hospital to make sure she okay, but I think she should be find. Can I have your number if we have any question?" Each handed there number to him and they left.

* * *

**After The Event**

The girl left the guys to head back to the school, but they weren't that far They didn't notice them thought as the pass main street, they notice a large TV along the side of a building giving a commercial.

**_This Saturday on Table Talk live_**  
**_Special guess BELOVEDxSURVIVAL _**

It showed each member doing something silly from what they did last time they were on the show.

**_Who will also be performances,_ **

that when they grab everyone attention

**_And it seem that these girl want to announce to make remember Saturday at 5_**

After that, it showed a music video.

**Musashi POV**

"Dude, we should watch the show." Rhythm said.  
"The table talk thing?." I question.  
"What else we watch it at my house."  
"Then let go tell Yoru and Daichi."

* * *

**Thank for reading**  
**Review, Follow, And Favorite Please.**  
**I don't own Shugo chara**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Some saw the sun**_  
_** Some saw the smoke**_  
_** Some heard the gun**_  
_** Some bent the bow**_

_**"Atlas"**_

_**Coldplay**_

* * *

**After school**

With nothing more to deal with Kusulu and Temari already when home. They did however with there best friend some luck. While they waiting by there cars, waiting for the two to actually show up.

"Dammit, what taking them so long?" Miki asked irritated.  
"I don't even think there going to show up." Annoyed Ran said.  
"That would be wonderful."  
"If there not hear in the next ten minute, I'm leaving."  
"Lucky you."  
"Your actually going to stay?"  
"It not like I have a choice."  
"How so?"  
"Earlier Yoru took my phone, so I need to take it back."  
"What if he look thought it?"  
"You know I have a password on it."  
"But still..."  
"He to stupid to actually know it."  
"Hmm, yea." nodding her head.

**Ten minute pass**

"Okay, there still not here. I'm going." Ran said."  
"Yea, okay." Miki replied. Ran did feel guilt for leaving her but he still needed to remember her script.  
"See you later."

She saw her best friend get to her car, and drive back to their place.

Bored out of her mind, she when walking to the school, she look around for a little. She finally saw Yoru and Daichi there with Saya and Lulu with there shirt off.

'Really in school.' She look definably disgusted.  
"Okay..." She said in a whisper not thinking that anyone was going to hear her.

Yoru with his cat like ears he heard, looking around, he saw Miki, he was actually glad it was her, see as she was not important.

"Babe..." Saya unsuccessfully said, trying to sexy as she tried to move in closer.

After sometime he and Daichi finally got away and ran to the parking lot, they heard a beautiful sound. Looking around they saw Miki playing a violin. The song sound familiar to them then they relied it was Mirrors by Justin Timberlake. They walk up to her. She seem to be into into the music to notice them, when she was done she open her eyes to see them.

"Had fun you two." She said, but they didn't give an answer "Yoru."  
"Hmm."  
"Can I have my phone."  
"That the reason your still here?"  
"Unlike you, I need my phone for important things."  
"Yea. Whatever." He said, as he pass her phone since her couldn't get in.  
"Do you guys even want us to tutor you?"  
"Not really."  
"Thought so, it not like it going to effect me."

That was when they remember, that if they don't pass, Then there going to have to repete the class again.

"Are you still going to tutor us today?" Daichi finally said."  
"Unlike you I have a life."  
"You have an life!?" but she just rolled her eyes.  
"Uh, Yea, unlike you that was sucking faces with them." She said pointing to the school  
"It not like we asked that to happen." But again rolled her eyed."  
"It not like you want us to help you, why not find someone that you do." She waited a few second, "Never mind that."  
"Are you going to tutor us."  
"If you not here in at least ten minute after school tomorrow, than Ran and I are not going to waist are time."

As she drove away, the guy walk to there car.

* * *

**Thank for reading please review**  
**I Don't Own Shugo Chara**


End file.
